January 2009
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the January contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Memories, Pairing: NaruHina.
1. We, Who Are Shaped By Pain by purpleLigh

**Title:** We, Who Are Shaped by Pain**  
Author: **broken-Angel-requiem-Soul**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Pairing:** NaruHina**  
Challenge: **Memories

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in broken-Angel-requiem-Soul's (aka, purpleLights on DA) personal profile.

— — —

_Shinobi._

A word that can send shivers down the spins of many civilians, and prolong the anxiety of young academy students. But do they know what that word means? How can they say that they know -- that they **are** Shinobi -- when they haven't experience it?! The _pain_, the frustration, the emotional detachment!

The death of those you love...

"We are-"

He remember, as if too clearly, the first day that he met the girl. It was at the park when all the children that actually had the courage to disobey their parents to talk to him left. She was the only one there, and was sitting on the swing, crying.

_"Oi!" A young Uzumaki Naruto said. "Why are you crying?"_

_"M-My o-onii-san left m-me h-here." A soft, meek voice answered._

_"Don't cry. I'll be with you till then!" The blonde said as he took a heroic pose, which made his companion laugh. "There we go!" He announced, "Whats your name?"_

_"H-Hyuuga-a H-Hinata"_

_"Well, Hinata-chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage, believe it!"_

Naruto had to laugh at the ridiculousness of how he acted back then. But he wondered if he had known what was laid for him in the future, would he had been so lax in the past? If he had know the lives he had to take, would he still wanted to be a ninja? If he had know what fate had destined for him be, would he still be here?

Fate and destiny, huh? That a something that Hyuuga Neji had sported for a while.

"-gathered here today-"

_"Oi, everyone, settle down...." Iruka-sensei said getting more anger tick marks on his face at the rudeness his class displayed. "I said BE QUIET!!" He finally scream, and was pleased at how the class immediately shut up to pacify him._

_"Iruka-sensei, what are we doing today?" Sakura piped after a couple of seconds of silence._

_"Glad you asked. Today we are working on chakra-" he was cut off by his students groans and anger marks started to appear again. "Ahem. We're working on chakra manipulation."_

_"What?" Naruto yelled, "You mean more reading and statius?"_

_"It's called statics, dobe." A cool, indifference voice corrected._

_"Teme-"_

_"Enough, both of you. And no Naruto, no reading required today. All you need is a leaf."_

_"A leaf?" Several of his students repeated; some thinking that he'd gone crazy._

_"Hai. The point of this exercise is to gather enough chakra in your hands to move the leaf. Like this," Iruka put a green-yellow leaf in the center of his palm, and his students watched curiously as it began to turn in a rapid, clock-wise circle. "Now, after I hand you a leaf, I want you to try this. Don't worry if your leaf spins in the opposite direction, its just the way your chakra coils are formed. Alright, start."_

_The academy teacher had to sigh when Kiba exclaimed he had move the leaf off his hand, and told the Inuzuka to close the window next to him. Looking around he was pleased to noticed that one his students already got the hang of it after three minutes. He wasn't very surprised to see that she was the first one, afterall chakra manipulation is important to her clan."_

_Taking another look around, he saw that most students weren't even putting very much effort into it. Maybe they needed some encouragement or deflated pride? Whichever worked._

_"Oh, it seems like one student already got it. Congratulations, Hyuuga Hinata. Since you got it under five minutes, you are excused from the test." His students looked at the Hyuuga girl and then rapidly turned to their sensei once his words set in._

_"Test? What test!?"_

_"The test I decided to have you all take. But I'm sure that since Hinata-san here made it, so can you. So for the people who manage to do it within the next 25 minutes is also exempted from the test!" Iruka had to laugh behind his hand, when he saw the looks of determination on his students faces. He was so going to share this with the other teachers in the Teachers' Lounge._

Naruto had to laugh at how naïve they were back then. When things were so simple and the only choices you had to make was to do your homework, or participate in the lesson. Instead of wondering if you will live to complete the mission, or to disarm or kill. Nothing really lasts forever, and the kids who aspire to become Shinobi will learn, _in order to learn the arts you will give your humanity up._

And even then, there's no guarantee that you'll make. As an older, more experienced ninja, he felt like a croupier; watching as novices bet their lives on missions and take in the money if they were successful.

"-to grieve the death of a very talented Shinobi,-"

_"Oi! Hinata-chan! Don't give up yet!" Naruto yelled to the stage beneath him, watching as his friend struggle to get up._

_"I... won't give up!" Everyone that heard the comment and knew the girl was astonished at how the Hyuuga girl face became fierce with determination. They became speechless as they watched her and her cousin fight each other in a graceful dance of chakra._

_Kurenai was perhaps the most shocked; this was a side of her student that she has never seen before. But the shock didn't hinder the fact that she was one of the proudest of her student. 'There might be a place for her in the Shinobi world if she keeps this up.' She thought fondly._

_"Ah!" Hinata yelled as her cousin final hit knocked her off her feet, with her blood spraying the air..._

"-Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto finished, watching as Shinobi walked to her grave dropping a white rose on it. Hinata had been dead for three days and Naruto had decided that it was time to start burying their dead, despite the fact that he knew their enemies wouldn't wait.

War never waits for those who died to be given a proper funeral. It was time to get back to their stations.

He watched as those Kunochi who had cried dried their tears and left. He wonder if those tears were real or was it just the body reacting to such crucial times?

"Hokage-sama," Naruto turned to the ANBU that requested him, "they're getting closer."

"Aa. Tell ANBU squads 8 through 12 to get to Alpha point B and C." Looking at the grave once more, he disappeared in leaves.

He was intrigued to know if any other Shinobi remembered their past.

If you ask Shinobi if they had the chance to relive life would they still want to become ninja, most would say, "I don't know,". To them their past was nothing more than a burden; something to cloud their mind and hesitate their actions. And also they couldn't remember their own childish laughter. They've forgotten what it is to be a kid, only knowing the arts for which they trained in for years.

To be a Shinobi is to be a savant of death.


	2. Thank You by McMuffinDragon

**Title:** Thank You  
**Author:** McMuffinDragon  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Memories  
**Pairing:** NaruHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in McMuffinDragon's (same as DA) personal profile.

* * *

Twenty-five year old, Hinata Hyuga peered around the corner. Walking down the crowded street was just the man she wanted to see. As he got closer, Hinata sprung from her hiding place with a smile. "Kiba!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the man's neck, "Something wonderful happened." Akamaru gave a deep bark of greeting, and Hinata scratched his head.

"What is it?" Kiba Inuzuka asked with a smile and a laugh, a natural reaction to Hinata's bubbly behavior. He'd smelled his teammate from the other side of the block but hadn't expected a glomp ambush. "Is Shino drunk again?" The dog-nin recalled the rather hysterical antics of the intoxicated Abruame two years prior.

"Better than that." Hinata giggled. She took her left hand out from behind her back and showed Kiba a sparkling ring. "Naruto proposed." Kiba didn't seem to react. He stood staring at her hand with his mouth open slightly. At this unusual silence, Hinata grew worried, "What's wrong, Kiba?"

"What?" Kiba looked up at Hinata's face, "Oh, it's-it's nothing." He smiled at her and laughed loudly, scratching the back of his head, "That's great. He finally got the nerve to pop the question on you."

"I know," Hinata sighed, "I didn't even see it coming." She admired her hand at arm's length then giggled, "I almost fainted." They both laughed, recalling how Hinata had always passed out when Naruto showed up.

Then a thought occurred to Kiba and his brow knit in concern, "Did you tell your father yet?" Hiashi Hyuga had always been explicitly displeased with Naruto; Kiba worried about whether or not he could take such a big thing in his little girl's life in stride.

"N-No," Hinata murmured, clasping her hands over her chest. "I-I thought you should be the first to know." She threw her arms around Kiba's broad shoulders and said into his jacket, "Since you started it all."  
_  
A seventeen year old Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka crouched in the bushes near a clearing in which Naruto Uzumaki was training. "K-Kiba," Hinata whispered, "I d-don't think it's right to spy on N-Naruto like this."_

"We're not spying," Kiba assured her, "We're getting ready to tell Naruto how we feel."

"W-We?" Hinata asked, mildly concerned about having to compete for Naruto's affections.

"You." Kiba corrected himself, gruffly, "How you feel, but I am here to help you. You've been hiding this for five years, Hinata." Kiba said strongly, holding her shoulders firmly and staring her in the eye. "That's way too long to keep something inside. You gotta let it out before it takes over you."

"Um, well, I-I don't know." Hinata stuttered, trying not to look at Kiba's determined face.

"Are you beautiful?" He asked in a deadpan voice. Hinata began to blush.

"K-Kiba, I-I-I," She tried to stammer but couldn't even accomplish that.

"Answer my question," He said in a low voice and repeated, "Are you beautiful."

"I-I guess so." Hinata looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Okay, are you strong?" Kiba went on, sliding down her arms to take her hands.

"K-Kiba, I don't think this is w-working." Hinata tried to stand up, but Kiba forced her back to the ground.

"I'm trying to help you," He growled, then softened his tone, "Are you strong?" He asked slowly.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata said slowly, looking at the ground to her right.

"That sounded like a question." Kiba barked right after, "Are you strong?"

"Yes." She repeated, lifting her eyes to meet Kiba's.

"Are you sweet, and kind, and generous?" Kiba pushed on with a determined smile as Hinata built up her confidence.

"Yes, I am." She said, matching her teammate's smile.

"Can you get anything you want?" Kiba switched gears, Hinata faltered for a second before answering.

"Yes." She replied with a nod.

"Well, what do you want?" Kiba slowly rose, peering over the bushes at the blonde throwing kunai at a log. Hinata slowly stood up and stared with him.

"Naruto." Her voice was barely above a whisper. If Kiba hadn't seen her lips move, he wouldn't have known that she'd spoken.

"I didn't hear you." He teased, leaning close to her, "What do you want?"

"Naruto." Hinata said louder, balling up her fists in determination.

"One more time." Kiba said, shaking Hinata's shoulders as though she was a boxer about to go into the ring.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. The blonde boy abruptly turned his head and scanned the forest.

"Well, go get 'im, girl!" Kiba shoved Hinata through the bushes and into the clearing.

"Ah, wait a second!" She squealed as she was pushed into the open, then slowly turned around to look at Naruto who was striding toward her.

"Hey, Hinata." He called, waving an arm over his head. The Hyuga froze. "How's to goin'?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop.

"H-Hi N-Naruto." Hinata mumbled, playing with her fingers and looking at the ground.

"Hey, did you hear someone yell my name a minute ago?" The blonde asked, looking around for the culprit. Hinata's blush grew deeper and she tried to hide her face inside her coat.

"T-That was m-me." She whispered, hoping that Naruto wouldn't hear her; to Hinata's duel delight and chagrin, he did.

"You?" Naruto chuckled, smiling at her, "No way. I've never heard you be that loud."

"I-It's true." Hinata said, poking her nose out of her jacket, "I came here to say something to you." She stood there paralyzed for almost two minutes.

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"W-W-Well, I-I," Hinata stammered; the drive that Kiba had instilled in her was still there, but it was being smothered by Hinata's usual behavior.

"Hold that thought." Naruto said, putting a hand to his stomach. Hinata could hear it grumbling over the five feet that separated the two. "I'm hungry," He grumbled before brightening as he got an idea. "Come on," Naruto cheered, grabbing Hinata's hand and starting to run toward Konoha, "We'll talk more over Ichiraku Ramen."

"O-Okay." Hinata gasped breathlessly as she was dragged along, glancing back she saw Kiba wink and wave after them. Hinata smiled, "Thanks Kiba."

"Hey, old man." Naruto called as he ducked into the Ichiraku Ramen Bar with Hinata in tow. The two sat as Teuchi came up to the counter.

"Hi, Naruto, what'll it be?" He said, nodding to them.

Naruto dug into his pocket to retrieve his very old frog purse. He opened the mouth and looked inside. "I think I only have enough for one bowl," He frowned, then turned to Hinata, "Do you have any money?" Hinata simply shook her head in response, "Damn." Naruto muttered.

"W-We could s-share one." Hinata offered, staring down at her fingers fiddling in her lap. She didn't really expect Naruto to accept the idea and was shocked when he did.

"That's not a bad idea," He muttered, "One bowl of your finest miso." Naruto said to Teuchi, placing his money on the counter.

When the steaming bowl of ramen was placed between the two, Naruto was quick to snatch a pair of chopsticks from the container and begin slurping with a shout of 'Itadakimasu'. Unfortunately for Hinata, Naruto had grabbed the last pair of chopsticks before she had even raised her hand; fortunately for her, Naruto was quick to pick up on this fault and remedied for it by pushing the bowl closer to Hinata and offering her the sticks.

"Oh, n-no, thank you." Hinata sputtered, putting up a hand, trying to deny the offer despite the smell wafting toward her.

"C'mon," Naruto urged the bowl closer and brandished the chopsticks, "It was your idea to share, plus it's creepy having you watch me eat. Try some."

Hesitantly, Hinata reached out and took the sticks. She pushed the noodles around in the bowl for a few seconds before pinching a few. Out of the corner of her eye, Naruto leaned his head on his hand against the counter; she empathized with his previous comment about it being creepy to be watched while eating.

As Hinata slowly slurped up the noodles, the idea came to her that this could count as a date, but she quickly shot it down. Dates were agreed upon, mutually enjoyed outings, rather than one party being dragged around by another. As the noodles came to an end, one flipped up and tapped Hinata's nose before sliding past her lips; she sat there for a moment with her eyes crossed and lips slightly parted. Beside her, Naruto chuckled.

'He's laughing at me." Hinata panicked in her head, staring down at her worried reflection in the ramen soup. Eager to keep her mistakes at a minimum and stop having to look at herself, she pushed the bowl back to Naruto. It hit his arm and the liquid sloshed close to the edge. Naruto slowly stopped laughing and sighed. "Ah, that was great, Hinata." He chuckled, picking up the chopsticks that had fallen between them. Without another word, the blonde finished the noodles and slurped down the broth. He sighed in contentment and linked arms with Hinata, leading her outside; the Hyuga did nothing to protest. By now she was in a mysterious bliss and everything felt like a dream; she wasn't scared or nervous: just happy.

Once out of the ramen bar and around the corner, Naruto unlinked his arm and patted Hinata roughly on the back. "This was great." He laughed as the slowly walked together, "We should do it again sometime. Maybe when one of us has a little money though, eh?" Naruto hadn't noticed that Hinata had stopped walking at the concept of going through this ordeal a second time; Naruto was almost four feet ahead of her. He turned around and trotted back. "Hey, Hinata." He waved a hand in front of her face, but Hinata's lavender eyes stared vaguely into the future with a little smile and a faint blush.

"S-Sure." She breathed, still two mental steps behind. "Sounds n-nice."

"Uh, alright." Naruto said slowly. "I'll see ya around." He turned and began heading toward home.

Hinata waited until it couldn't hear his steps anymore, then with a little sigh, she crumbled into the dust.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Kiba said quietly, standing with his arms around Hinata as she stood hugging him on her tiptoes. Then she leaned back and stared at Kiba's bemused face from arm's length and hugged him again. Kiba didn't feel like he could do anything and didn't know what to say. He looked over at Akamaru who cocked his head with a 'what do you expect me to do?' look. "So, Hinata," Kiba coughed, separating himself from her, "Don't you think you should maybe go tell your father sometime today?"

"Oh, right." Hinata muttered, "I'm just so grateful to you." She gave him one last hug, "Thank you for doing this for me." Then she turned and headed for home.

Once neither Kiba nor Akamaru could smell her, the large dog gave a whimpering groan of concern as Kiba sighed. "Nah, it's fine." He laughed it off, roughly scratching the dog's head, "As long as she's happy, I'm happy too." Then the Inuzuka and his dog turned the corner to take a shortcut home.

**Thank You by McMuffinDragon** by *DateMe

Title: Thank You Author: McMuffinDragon Rating: PG ( K+ ) Challenge: Memories Pairing: NaruHina

Twenty-five year old, Hinata Hyuga peered around the corner. Walking down the crowded street was just the man she wanted to see. As he got closer, Hinata sprung from her hiding place with a smile. "Kiba!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the man's neck, "Something wonderful happened." Akamaru gave a deep bark of greeting, and Hinata scratched his head.  
"What is it?" Kiba Inuzuka asked with a smile and a laugh, a natural react

Drag and Drop to Collect


	3. Halo by rallybabe89

**Title:** Halo  
**Author:** rallybabe89  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** Memories  
**Pairing:** NaruHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in rallybabe89's (aka Naruhina4ever on DA) personal profile.

* * *

I loved you back then…

_She wasn't much to look at and she knew that. Yet she couldn't help but wish she had exotic colored hair, less curvy hips and a smaller waist. She was the awkward Hyuuga heiress sitting in the academy with her 'weird' eyes._

_You were the small boy who had nothing…_

_…nothing but desire to get stronger._

_There were times she wanted to hate Sakura for being placed on his team. But she was Hinata, the soft spoken, sweet and fair girl that everyone wanted to be friends with._

_And yet every time the blonde whiskered boy came towards her, she would faint._

_

* * *

_

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they tumbling down

* * *

_I didn't even pay attention to you before…_

_Naruto wasn't sure if he could ever get anyone's affection as a child._

_He was the demon holder in the eyes of those old enough to remember. He was hated in the eyes of the children._

_So he built walls up around him just like she did._

_The shy girl determined to change for the better…_

_…yet always so nice and protective._

_The genin exams were just the beginning where Hinata would melt his apprehensions. Her soft confidence in him and her trust helped him reach a goal._

_And while she fainted at all close encounters with him, he smiled and grew stronger._

_

* * *

_

And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in

_

* * *

_

I was terrified to see you after you had left to train with your sensei…

_…so scared of what you would think of me when you saw me._

_But he was all Hinata could think of._

_His hair; golden like the sun._

_His eyes; blue like the sky._

_His voice; like a gospel, reminding her of the important things._

_And his strength; making her want to grow alongside him._

_Hinata was terrified that Naruto would be hurt. Every waking moment of her life, she wished he would be safe. And he came home in one piece._

_You called me your angel…_

_…because I always thought of you first._

_Just knowing that he came back was enough for her to start crying tears of joy._

_She would thank everything for bringing him back safely._

_Even if she wouldn't be able to talk to him without falling, she would be happy for him._

_There he was stronger than ever before, standing in front of her so abruptly causing her to_

_fall._

_

* * *

_

But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

* * *

_We had the same goals…_

_…to let everyone know our worth…_

_And he caught her._

_Naruto didn't understand it at that time, but in the future once he thought about it again, he'd know._

_He'd know that Hinata fell from heaven just so he could catch her. He would catch her every time her family hurt her. He would catch her every time she felt useless. And he would catch her every time she fainted._

_And as selfish as it sounded, somewhere deep inside Naruto wanted Hinata to fall, just so he could be the one to catch her._

_…I just didn't understand why it took so long to figure out…_

_…that we could do it together._

_Watching her train was Naruto's new pastime._

_Her body moving so graciously, fingers pointed, and her movements were fluid. His eyes were glued to her. And for some reason, neither of them minded._

_

* * *

_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

* * *

_And you fought your way into my heart -_

_- fighting for me against everyone else._

_Naruto walked away from the training grounds on the one day he didn't train with Hinata. He was going to head to the ramen shop after showering at home. He was about to turn the corner when he heard some boys snickering near his home._

_He understood that they were more villagers who hated him. They had bashed his windows open and were sneaking in to steal what little he owned._

_He was going to turn the corner faster when he saw Hinata walk up to them. He didn't know what the shy heiress was going to do but she couldn't fight them off, could she?_

_Naruto wore a grimace as he moved faster but he saw Hinata take her fighting pose._

_He had figured that she was just going to ignore them and walk away but this was not what he had in mind._

_Once again the village boys belittled Naruto and Naruto could see that Hinata didn't like this. Her face was red and her fists trembling._

_She was fighting for him. Standing up against their sins and protecting him._

_Naruto smiled as she moved gracefully striking their arms and legs before berating them for their actions._

_And even while you fought, you were nice._

_

* * *

_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

* * *

_I stood stunned when you asked me to go with you…_

_To Suna as your date to the Kazekage's wedding._

_Dressed in white with her hair back, Hinata looked divine. Standing next to her in a combination of orange and black, Naruto slipped his softly into hers while staring ahead._

_The sound of the music was in a distance while they sat on a rooftop near the reception party. The wind blew softly between them but neither noticed as they relished in each other's warmth._

_Naruto's hand pressed hers a bit harder mimicking their heartbeats._

_Hinata shivered and moved closer to him. Turning to accommodate her, Naruto placed her head against his chest._

_Speaking was unnecessary. Words would have ruined the moment._

_Somehow they had understood what each other wanted._

_

* * *

_

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again

* * *

_And I was stunned when you proposed to me first…_

_Hinata walked down the aisle in a traditional dress. Her veil covered her face but it made her look even more angelic than before._

_Naruto didn't wait at the altar for her instead he walked slowly towards her as if something was pulling him toward her._

_She stared ahead at him, never missing a step and walking gracefully._

_But I was the one who placed the diamond ring on your finger…_

_Because even though you asked first, my angel, I knew you'd say yes._

_The rituals were complete but the couple hadn't felt any more different than when they first met._

_Hinata's smile still pulled Naruto toward her, while his embrace held her in place._

_Crossing the threshold of their new house, Naruto placed his wife back on the ground, never letting her fall._

_And for Hinata, she was back in heaven as Naruto held her closer with every breath she took._

_

* * *

_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

_

* * *

_

_Behind the old couple, the sun set. Eighty years old yet still active, the couple sat on top of the Hokage mountain holding each other's hands as they watched the January snow settle onto the ground below them._

_And once again Naruto turned to see his angel, glowing amidst the snow._

_… And we'll love each other forever._

_

* * *

_

I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

* * *

**_Bold Lyrics: "halo" by Beyonce._**

_Italics: rotate between Hinata POV and Naruto POV_


	4. Thank You, and I Love You So by 10tative

**Title:** Thank You, and I Love You So  
**Author:** 10tative  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Memories  
**Pairing:** NaruHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in 10tative's (same as DA) personal profile.

* * *

He didn't know when he had begun to notice her so much. Sure, he remembered that, early in his childhood, he had acknowledged her as a weirdo. A shy and dark girl. He remembered that he had started to admire her during the Chuunin exam. When she had faced her cousin with so much courage and determination. Back then, he had been so deeply touched by her that he had sworn that he was going to take her cousin down for her. Maybe that was the first time the shy and dark weirdo girl had turned out to be someone he admired.

---

Their meeting after three years of training with Ero Sennin hadn't changed his admiration for her, only brought the first impression back. She had passed out right after meeting him (and he really had no idea why) so, once again, she was back being a weirdo girl in his eyes, only this time better because he still kept his admiration for her.

---

During the war (the attack of Konohagakure by Akatsuki), he remembered that her presence had been calming. In a critical situation when he was on the verge of losing himself (the damn Fox had finally managed to usurp control of his body because of the war atmosphere), she had been brave enough to come close to him. She had extended her small arm and embraced him. Her petite body hugged him determinedly while she was whispering soothing words to make him remember his true self, to get a hold of control over that damn Fox. That worked perfectly. He got over Kyuubi's control quickly and, moreover, he could still felt the lingering warm and calming feeling. That had soothed him and rallied his spirits.

---

After the war, his impression of her began to change from a weirdo girl who he admired to something more. Though, back, then he still didn't know what he thought of her as.

The first recognizable impression he got from her was strength. He acknowledged that she was really strong, not just physically, but also mentally.

Konohagakure was in a grieving period after the war. Sure, they had won the battle in the end, but, considering what had been lost, the victory didn't feel much like it was supposed to. The only bright side of their triumph was that the war had finally ended.

As a proud citizen of Konohagakure, who inherited the will of fire, there had been really no time to grieve. Of course, there was some opportunity during the mourning period, but it had not taken a long time because Konoha had needed to repair what had been lost.

There was no time to grieve, only to take action, especially for him, the one who would be the future Hokage of Konohagakure. Besides, grieving was really not his nature, so he put forth his best effort to act like his usual cheerful self and encourage people.

As tough as he was, there were still some times when his vulnerable side came to the surface. Then, there was her. He really had no idea how she saw through his façade, but he remembered that she had tried to comfort him. Tried to encourage him. Tried to make him not regret or give up. Tried to keep him from backing down and encouraged him to live his ninja way. And he knew that she did all this while she, herself, had been mourning. She, too, along with many people in Konohagakure, had lost many precious things in the war. And she, regardless her own situation, had still tried to cheer him up in her own way. That was when he had realized that she was very strong.

---

From all the impressions he got, he began to notice more of her. After all, he spent a lot of time with her, be it on a mission or just hanging out together. That was when he got to know her more and learned about her likes, dislikes, habits, and many other things. Among other things, what concerned him the most was her blushing face.

He knew that she blushed a lot, but whenever he was with her the redness of her face turned the deepest shade of red, a deep crimson. From his experience as Sakura-chan's teammate (Sakura-chan blushed like that whenever Sasuke around), he knew what it meant and this worried him because he knew that she was in love. He also knew the object of her affection; it was Sai!

Every time they spent time together, they did it in a group that consisted of Sakura-chan, Sai, himself and, of course, her. Since he knew that it was impossible for her to be infatuated with Sakura-chan, he had decided that it must be Sai that she had feelings for. Really, what's with girls and pretty guys (-cough- Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme -cough-)?

Frankly, the idea of her liking Sai didn't appeal to him. Every time he thought about it, he would start feeling sick and negative. For a positive person like him to feel this way was really something. He spent many sleepless nights thinking about it and, finally, one night this matter was resolved.

The negative feeling that he couldn't identify was his fear of losing her if she started dating Sai. And why should he be afraid he afraid of losing her to Sai (or any other man)? The answer was simple; it was because he was in love with her. This sudden realization helped him make a decision. After all, he was a man of action; if he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, he would just have to make his move.

So, on one sunny day he asked her out. It was just the two of them; no Sakura-chan, NO Sai. Being the straightforward person he was, he instantly asked her to go out with him. He told her his feelings toward her clearly, loudly, bravely, and determinedly.

Her reaction caught him off guard. First, she looked surprised, then her face paled before changing to deep crimson. It seemed like all the blood rushed out of her face and back in again. He got the feeling that he had seen this before… Of course! It was the expression she wore for Sai.

Sudden realization struck him and he slapped his head. He, too, was present every time her face flushed crimson. Not just Sai, but him, too! All votes hadn't been collected yet; he hadn't counted the vote for himself. What did they say about counting your chickens before they hatch? Oh, well.

Seeing her face, he already knew her feelings and, also, what her answer would be. On that sunny day, he gave her his brightest foxy grin while she uttered the words his heart longed for.

---

As they began dating, he began to notice more and more how special she was. Their first date at Ichiraku's showed him that; while most of girls or women would be disappointed, she gave him a beautiful smile and told him how much she liked to eat ramen, how Ichiraku's was such a wonderful place, and how she felt truly satisfied simply spending time with him.

---

Their date at the Konoha festival made him realize his other dream. That night, while she looked up at the night sky full of fireworks, he gazed at her face with his mind set. He just found his new dream to be accomplished along with his old dream. He wanted to see her smiling face for the rest of his life. He wanted her to be by his side forever. Now, besides being a Hokage, he wanted to make her his.

---

It was a general fact that he was a lousy person. Just like the fact that almost (if not) everyone knew of his dream of being a Hokage. A similar thing happened with his other dream.

Coincidentally, one day all of Konoha gathered at the Hokage monument for commemorating the years that had been past after the war. It was just like when the Godaime was being elected. The entire village was there and he stood at the center of attention, right in the middle of the monument, but he didn't draw hate anymore. As an elite shinobi now who had saved Konoha during the war, he had earned the admiration and appreciation from people he had craved.

When he began shouting about his dream of being a Hokage, most of people just smiled; it wasn't really a secret anymore (heck, it was never a secret) but, then again, he hadn't been nicknamed the number one loudest and most surprising shinobi for nothing. Right after he had announced his dream of being Hokage, he cried out his other dream of making Hyuuga Hinata his wife! That was Uzumaki Naruto for you. He never failed to surprise anyone.

What he'd done really created an amazing effect; everyone's jaw dropped. It set her face in deep crimson color and caused her to pass out (which almost never happened anymore since they had started dating). Regardless, the commemoration had not been remembered for the sake of 'recalling the past war' day, but instead as 'the future Hokage proposing to the Hyuuga heiress' day.

Not long after that eventful commemoration, the Hokage monument had become well known as a place for declaring dreams, proposing to lovers and expressing undying love with a successful rate a hundred percent. If you had been wondering why, it simply had to do with the fact that, right after the declaring event, the Kyuubi vessel really became Hokage and married the shy heiress.

xxx

He stopped thinking all the previous wonderful years when he heard a small quiet breathing beside him and turned to look at the lovely face of his wife. Even after all of their years together, his feelings for her were still strong, if not stronger. His gaze was full of emotions that he couldn't describe with words. After reminiscing the past, there were many things that he wanted to tell her, only he couldn't find the correct words. But, right now, he just wanted to say something that expressed all his thoughts and feelings; he took her hand and kissed it while gently whispering, "Thank you and I love you so."

Fin

**Thank You, and I Love You So** by *DateMe

Title: Thank You, and I Love You So Author: 10tative Rating: PG ( K+ ) Challenge: Memories Pairing: NaruHina

He didn't know when he had begun to notice her so much. Sure, he remembered that, early in his childhood, he had acknowledged her as a weirdo. A shy and dark girl. He remembered that he had started to admire her during the Chuunin exam. When she had faced her cousin with so much courage and determination. Back then, he had been so deeply touched by her that he had sworn that he was going to take her cousin down for her. Maybe that was the first time the shy and dark wei

Drag and Drop to Collect


	5. Frozen in Memories by aussie girl1990

**Title:** Frozen in Memories  
**Author:** aussie girl1990  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Memories  
**Pairing:** NaruHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in aussie girl1990's (aka heavenlyhot on DA) personal profile.

* * *

It had been years.

Longer than 'years' it had been decades since Naruto had stood in this spot, this place that caused him to remember memories he would rather have buried.

Buried along with her in that cold wooden coffin and forget completely about everything. Their past, his present, and the little amount of future he had left.

Naruto stares at the grave and felt a sick tightening grip around his heart. The grave was covered with weeds but he knew that it was hers.

Her grave, the one he had put her in.

Bending down with a grunt of unspoken pain he tore the weeds from her headstone.

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Beloved daughter,

Friend,

And Comrade

"They certainly summed you up well," he whispered in his roughly aged voice. "You were more than all that though. Much more."

This finger traced the bumps of her name.

"Neji use to keep your… resting place well kept." Naruto couldn't bear to say the word grave, something about it upset him. "I guess he can't do that anymore. I guess now it's his childrens' turn to keep his resting place kept."

"Forty-or-so years it's been now." The grip on his heart tightened and Naruto let out a choked breath. His old wise blue eyes welled up with tears. "I never said good-bye, never even been to your resting place." He bit his lip as a tear dropped down his wrinkled cheek.

"I avoided you Hinata." The hand that had been tracing her name came to his lips and smothered a choked sob. "I couldn't face you, even when you had died. I couldn't bear knowing that the last time I had seen you I hurt you."

"If I hadn't snubbed you, if you hadn't been there, if we had been different people none of this would have happened. You would be alive and have lots of baby Hinata's running around." He gave a sorrowful chuckle at the image of tiny Hinata's blushing and stuttering.

But that would never happen.

"It was because of me you got in the way of that attack, I don't think you knew that. I was shoved and you were right behind me. They were trying to me, me Hinata, not you. And yet I'm the one standing here today."

The tears that slowly dripped down his face fell slowly among the weeds and disappeared into the hard dirt, Naruto hoped, he wished, that his tears would soak into the coffin. Soak in there and fall upon her body and she would wake up just as she was forty years ago.

But that only happened in stories. And this was not a story.

"You know Hinata, Kakashi once told me 'Comrades stay with you, in life and in death' I hope he's right." Naruto whispered.

Naruto sat there on her resting place, not wanting to move, not wishing to leave.

"Naruto," the voice was soft but it commanded his attention.

Naruto's head whipped around and he saw a tall brown haired man.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pushed himself up, "What are you doing here?"

The brown haired man looked at the aged man in front of him and spoke softly, "I'm here to take you to the hospital." The words were like magic to Naruto as his eyes lit up.

"Has Sakura gone into labor?" Naruto hurried passed the other graves as he walked towards the man, "I have a feeling it's a girl." He whispered as he came shoulder to shoulder with the man.

As Naruto laid on the hospital a medi-nin came up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hokage, Naruto's getting worse." There was fear and worry laced through her words.

"Don't worry, let him do what he wants. He hasn't much time left." Konohamaru kept a void face, "He was the greatest man to have been Hokage and," his voice cracked slightly, "And he will do as he pleases."

"Of course." The medi-nin left him staring at the grey haired old man.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Konohamaru whispered and he left.

He wasn't ashamed to admit it, Naruto scared him. It had been more than twenty years since he had first visited Hinata's grave and even now he still replayed the sense every weekend.

And every weekend Konohamaru would go and get him.

Yes he was scared, he was scared that he would end up like Naruto.

Frozen in his memories.

-

The End.


End file.
